OC Contest
by YourHappyEnding13
Summary: Closed.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, I'm having a contest for my H2O story.

Plot-10 girls. They all have a single parent. They are best friends and one day, they're out surfing. They all wipe out and one of them swims to the bottom, and finds 10 necklaces. Each with a different colored jewel. It turns them into mermaids and they each have different problems. I know some of you won't like it, but I'm going to pair you up with each other. If the personality you want doesn't go with any other half, I will pair you up with one of my OOCs. Here is the application if you want to be in it.

Name:

Nickname:

Age(10-20):

Mermaid Power(Unless you're one of the boyfriends) :

Boyfriend Personality:

Appearance:

Personality:

Tail Color:

Piercings:

Tattoos:

Mom or Dad:

Backstory:

Clothing Style:

Family members and ages:

Color Jewel in Necklace:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Hobbies:

Other:

If your A Guy, What supernatural creature you want to be:

I can only have 10 girls and 10 boys. I'll let you know if you're in it and it will stop when I say so. I hope I'm able to make the story. Applications in Reviews plz!


	2. First 10

Hey everyone. These aren't the results. I'm just going to make this challenge a bit more interesting. I'm picking the first 10 girls that enter and with the guys, it depends if you and any of the girls are paired or not. So, let's get crackin'!


	3. Please Stop

Hey, everyone. I know you were all hoping that this was a chapter, but I don't have enough characters yet. No guys have tried out except for maybe 4 or 5. So, can you please stop with the "When Is the first chapter gonna be up?" "I'm tired of waiting!" and Bla Bla Bla. Please do that for me? And be patient.


	4. Results

What up, guys! So, I finally have everyone! And here's the moment you've been waiting for...let me introduce...the mermaids! Also, the story is taking place in America, so everyone who put "Austrailia", I changed yours a bit..

1st: **MTOBEIYF/** Clara is my first mermaid.

name: Clara

Nickname: None

Age(10-20): 14

Mermaid Power(Unless you're one of the boyfriends) : Invisibility

Boyfriend Personality: Cleverness

Appearance: Long brown hair, Blue eyes, Tallish, and Glasses

Personality: Funny, Clever, Short temper

Tail Color: Silver

Piercings:None

Tattoos:None

Mom or Dad: Mum

Backstory: Dad got cancer and died.

Clothing Style: Loose/Baggy, very tomboyish, and sometimes bright and weird

Family members and ages: 1 brother , 17, Danny

Color Jewel in Necklace: Light Blue

Other:Nothing

And this is her pairing **secretsmarts1/ **Gregory.

Nickname: Gregory "Greg" Braswell

Age(10-20): 15-16

Appearance: Olive skin, Short black hair, Green eyes

Personality: Smart, Nice, Advanced in Echnology, Book Worm, Sporty

Tail Color : Green

Piercings: None

Tattoos: None

Mom or Dad: Mom

Backstory : Mom was a mermaid and Dad was a warlock in the witches community. One day an evil sorceress attacked the community and Greg's father died protecting it. Greg and his mom had to move to California for safety.

Clothing Style: Sporty and Casual. Sometimes formal.

Family members and ages: Mom: Lily Braswell 41, Dad (deceased) John Braswell 44

Color Jewel in Necklace: Blue

Likes: Science, Nice people, School, Being a Witch/ Warlock/ Merman, his girlfriend

Dislikes: The sorceress that killed his dad, Hip Hop, loud people, mosquitoes

Hobbies: Casting spells, Controlling the elements, Reading, Writing, Swimming, Badminton, Tennis

Other: He knows that all mythical creatures do exist. He has the ability to transform into a merman, too.

2nd: My 2nd mermaid is **TheGoddessofWriting/ **Alyssa.

Name: Alyssa Fischer

Nickname: Liz

Age(10-20): 14

Mermaid Power(Unless you're one of the boyfriends) : Telekinesis

Boyfriend Personality: Witty and Sarcastic yet Caring.

Appearance: Light brown hair that's always braided; Sea green eyes; Tanned skin; and a slim built

Personality: witty and sarcastic yet caring

Tail Color: Deep Blue

Piercings: None

Tattoos: None

Mom or Dad: Mom

Backstory: Alyssa lived with her Mom in California all her life. Her Mom was a lawyer and worked most of the time, meaning Alyssa learned to take care of herself at a young age, but her mother was still there for her when needed, and didn't let work interfere with her mother-daughter relationship.

Clothing Style: Denim/Khaki Capris, Blue T-shirt, and Sneakers (Flip-Flops, Swimsuit, and Sunglasses for the beach)

Family members and ages: Maria Fischer (age 39, mother), unknown Father (age 39).

Color Jewel in Necklace: Sea Green

Likes: Reading, Walking on the beach, Braiding, and Swimming in the ocean

Dislikes: Scientists, Bullies (often picked on), and Keeping away from the ocean for too long

Hobbies: Braiding, Doing hairstyles on the beach for money.

And this is her pairing, **PhoebeLyrac/**Henry.

Name: Henry Michaels

Nickname: None

Age(10-20): 14

Appearance: Dirty blond hair that will never be combed; Hazel green eyes; Tanned skin; and an Athletic built

Personality: Sarcastic and Sassy, and Deeply Loyal

Tail Color: None

Piercings: None

Tattoos: None

Mom or Dad: Both

Backstory: Normal childhood playing soccer, going surfing, and ignoring girls' crushes on him. Met Alyssa because they lived next door and we're best friends since the fifth grade.

Clothing Style: Swim Trunks, T-shirt, and Flip-Flops.

Family members and ages: Kate (mother, 42) Andrew (father, 43) and Emily (little sister, 10)

Likes: Surfing, Alyssa, and Walking on the Beach

Dislikes: Terrible waves to surf on, Rain, and Anybody picking on his friends/family/girlfriend

Hobbies: Surfing, and Walking on the beach.

Other: He has a thing for brunettes

If you're A Guy, What supernatural creäture you want to be: Human

3rd: **CamiF/ **Coral is my 3rd mermaid.

Name: Coral Johnson  
Nickname: Cam(because it sounds better than 'Cor')  
Age: 14  
Mermaid Power: Controlling water (Hydrokinesis)  
Boyfriend personality: Shy and sweet, but also brave and true  
Appearance: Sea green eyes, A few freckles and Brown curly, soft hair  
Personality: Also shy and sweet, but isn't afraid to defend her friends and sometimes a bit rebel.  
Tail color: Salmon  
Piercings: Earrings  
Tattoos: None  
Dad: Peter Johnson  
Clothing style: Comfortable but cute.  
Family members: Just her and her dad( who is 45)  
back story: Her mom died at her birth. Her dad owns a surf shop but is also a business man  
Color jewel in necklace: Pink  
Likes: Seeing the sunset on the beach, Banana splits, and Watching movies with her friends and her boyfriend  
Dislikes: The bullies in school, Bad grades, Jocks and populars, and Untrue people  
Hobbies: Reading, Writing and Taekwondo.  
Other: She has pale skin but a little (very little) dislikes parties and showing too much skin is not what she likes. Also she has a built body because of taekwondo and sometimes she likes doing herself braids and adding little flowers on it.

And this is her pairing, **Twinfangirls/ **Simon.

Name: Simon Wells  
Nickname: None  
Age: 14  
Appearance: Blue eyes; Brown hair; Muscular built; Slightly tanned  
Personality: Sweet, Adorable, and Brave  
Piercings: None  
Tattoo: None  
Backstory: He grew up in California and had a fairly normal childhood. He knew Coral from school but started dating a couple of months before story takes place  
Clothing style: Casual  
Family Members and ages: Sarah (age 44), Frank (age 45), Rosie (age 7, cute)  
Likes: Swimming, Walks on the Beach, Surfing and Working out, and Coral  
Dislikes: Jocks in school, Bad weather for surfing, People who hurt his loved ones  
Hobbies: Doing everything he likes, and Playing guitar  
Other: Writing poems to Coral

4th: **GracieSimmers/ **Krysta is the 4th mermaid

Krysta Western(No Nickname) Age:14 Appearance: Red hair, Green eyes  
Powers: Volume Reduction  
Lives with her mum, Sally (45 yrs)  
Tail colour : Red  
Backstory; she's from the UK, but moved here a year ago

Necklace Color: Red

Hobbies: Running, Walking down the beach, and Dancing. Dislikes: Loud music, and Bad dancers. Clothing style: She wears red and blue clothes and she has a clothing style like rikki did in season 1. Backstory: Reason she moved was because her mum got a new job as a head teacher in a local primary school. She wishes she never moved here.

She requested no pairing

5th: **CracksInTheConcrete/** Juliette is my 5th mermaid

Name: Juliette Lunde  
Nickname: Jojo (this is what she goes by most of the time), mother calls her Cheonsa (Korean for "Angel")  
Age: 16  
Mermaid Power: Hydrokinesis (manipulating water)  
Boyfriend Personality: Someone strong and a little mean but not to her. Someone who can take care of her. Someone who teases her a lot and likes to make her blush because it's easy.  
Appearance: Long blonde hair, blue eyes, slender build (for a look-alike, think Liana Liberato, but with blonde hair, I might do some photo-manipulations and post them on deviantart so you can look at them to get a better idea)  
Personality: Jojo is really shy around new people (she doesn't even like looking people in the eye and she always fiddles with her hair or her phone charm when someone she doesn't know is talking to her). Her mother was adopted and raised in Korea before moving back to the US, so they have a bilingual household. Jojo is one of those girls who is called weak very often because she doesn't know how to be brave when it's something like being picked on, but she's actually very brave and strong if it's a different kind of danger, like being emotionally drained or having to keep secrets. She's very strong inside. While not being good at supporting her friends by standing up for them, she's a good shoulder to cry on. She offers great advice and she's a very good listener. Around her friends, she smiles all the time. She's not quiet around them either, only around people she doesn't know very well. And around people she likes. Definitely quiet around people she likes. She has a funny laugh that she's very embarrassed about because she snorts a lot (her ideal boyfriend would think this is cute).  
Tail Color: dark purple on back, fading to lighter purple on side, fading to white in middle, black stripes going around back and on sides but not all the way around (to get better image of stripes, google "mermaid ayla merbella tail")  
Piercings: Just her earlobes, although she thought about getting her bellybutton done  
Tattoos: None, but wants one when she's older (looks like a heart made of a bass clef and upside down treble clef)  
Mom or Dad: Dad  
Backstory: Parents got divorced when she was 11, nothing special or tragic. Her mother thought it was best that Jojo live with her father, but she still sees her every other weekend and on half of the holidays and her birthday.  
Clothing Style: She likes wearing long-sleeved stuff. In the summer she wears more gauzy tops, or lacy things with tank tops underneath, but whenever possible she loves sweaters. Sh also wears t-shirts and tank tops like every other girl, but she prefers longer sleeves. Her legs never get cold though and, especially after getting a tail, she prefers her legs not to be covered up. She wears a lot of shorts and miniskirts, although she always wears spandex shorts underneath if she does wear a skirt. She wears skinny jeans in the winter and when it's absolutely too cold to wear shorts. People like to joke that she's half anemic (top half always wearing long sleeves).  
Family Members and Ages: Anna Lunde (mother) is 40, Cooper Lunde (father) is 43, Lauren Lunde (sister) is 7  
Color Jewel in Necklace: Amethyst (dark purple)  
Likes: Coffee, Strawberries/strawberry-flavored things, Horror movies (surprisingly), Fruits, Blue and purple, the Sea (even before mermaid stuff)  
Dislikes: Seafood, Heights, Raunchy sex movies, Being hungry, Wasps (one of her biggest fears, actually), Oranges (she's allergic to oranges and anything with orange flavor)  
Hobbies: Writing songs, Singing, Playing guitar and piano, Drawing (Anime, she sucks at realism), Sitting on the beach without a lot of people around just so she can think (the beach is where she writes her best songs)  
Other: can we do a scene request? if you pick her I'd love a scene where she's trying to sleep on a hot night and keeps complaining that she's hot, and the guy she's with (not her boyfriend yet, hopefully) rolls over onto her and says "If you complain about how hot it is one more time I'll give you a reason to feel hot." it's kind of a dirty joke, but if the guy manipulates fire or something then it can be a threat instead of something romantic/dirty. If you don't like this or if you think it's too mature for the story, you can just ignore the suggestion

And her pairing is also **CracksInTheConcrete/ **Xavier

Name: Xavier Lear  
Nickname: None  
Age: 17, almost 18  
Girlfriend Personality: Someone sweet, Who won't show up his strength or make him feel weak...someone he can protect  
Appearance: Black hair, Blue eyes that look somewhat watery at times, skinny build but not without muscles (For a look-alike, look up Logan Lerman, the way he looked for the first Percy Jackson movie)  
Personality: He's kind of dark and broody, at least on the surface. He doesn't talk to many people, he usually has a weird rebellious type facial expression, and he always sits in the back of the class. Teachers usually start out keeping a close eye on him, because apparently he "looks like a rebel," but he always gets good grades so eventually they drop it. He would be popular with the ladies if he was a bit more social, but he really just sticks to himself. He can be mean to people (not just seem mean, he can actually be a jerk). He's the kind of guy that glares at other people a lot, and if they stare at him he'll ask them if they have a problem (although he says it calmly, he doesn't just throw his arms out and start yelling and asking for a fight). He's never actually been in a fight though, and if he were to get into one, who knows what the outcome would be? There is something surprising about him, though-he's a musician. He plays guitar and has a pretty good voice. He likes to write songs and has actually sold a few to real performing bands. He's extremely protective of the people he loves, especially his mother and Juliette, and when he has kids they will be the apples of his eyes. (If you really want someone to model his personality after, he acts a lot like Four from Divergent)  
Piercings: Has small gauges in both ears (not the big holes, they just look like silver loops that are bigger around than normal, and the loop doesn't go all the way around, on the ends of the loop are spike-like screw-on ends, if you google image "different types of guages" there should be a picture close to the top of silver loops with colorful spikes on the ends, the middle of the loop is the part that goes into the ear)  
Tattoos: none yet but plans on getting a lot  
Mom or Dad: Mom  
Backstory: This one is kind of a sob story (sorry), so get ready. He used to live with both of his parents, but his mother Erica had trouble getting pregnant after giving birth to Xavier, and he was six before she finally got pregnant again. But after 23 weeks of pregnancy, she went into labor and gave birth to a stillborn daughter, who she named Annabell Grace. After losing their daughter, Jim (Xavier's father) began drinking and blamed the mother for not acting right when she was pregnant (he wanted her to stay bedridden but she insisted on walking around and going to the gym, which is all normal and healthy for a pregnant woman, but he still blamed her). He also blamed Xavier for being alive and not being upset (he didn't understand what was going on). Eventually, over the course of a year, he began beating his wife. Erica rationalized it by saying he was grieving and he'd get over it eventually, but it wasn't until he began hitting Xavier five years later that she realized things needed to change. She began slowly and discreetly saving money, and after two and a half years she had finally saved enough in an envelope taped underneath one of her dresser drawers to leave and start a new life. She waited until Jim had gone out drinking one night and immediately called her sister, then began throwing clothes into a suitcase while Xavier did the same in his room. When they had everything they wanted (they also took Jim's suitcase so they'd have more room) and some food, they went outside where Xavier's Aunt Joann was waiting and jumped into the car, taking off as fast as they could. They decided to move out where none of their family or friends were and started their life over. (By the way, this explains Xavier's brooding looks and protectiveness over his mother and loved ones, along with any girls he sees being mistreated)  
Clothing Style: Pretty typical stuff, I guess. He prefers jeans over shorts, but will wear shorts if it's too hot. He can wear t-shirts or long-sleeved shirts, button-downs over tank tops, hoodies over t-shirts, sweatshirts, all kinds of stuff really. But he doesn't like tank tops by themselves. You will almost never see him wearing just a tank top, and if he is it's because it's so hot outside he'd literally have a heat stroke if he wore a regular shirt. As for shoes, he likes boots but he knows they're not practical at the beach and stuff, so when he goes to the beach he'll wear leather sandals and take care of them if they get wet. He has a striped shirt that he is very attached to-in fact, he loves stripes. And flannel. But mostly stripes.  
Family Members and Ages: Jim Lear (48), Erica Lear (47), Annabell Grace (deceased)  
Likes: Smoothies (his favorite is Mango), Seafood, Iced tea, Cake, Blue and purple  
Dislikes: Rain, Plain white milk, Lasagna, Bullies (obviously), Working out  
Hobbies: Singing, Writing songs, Playing guitar, Swimming with Juliette, Playing video games  
Other: Just wanted to apologize for the sob story again, but I felt like it fit with his character. Also, I see that a lot of people put singing for their characters. The reason I put it for mine as well is because I'm a singer in real life, so I always give the same trait to my characters.  
Supernatural Creature: If he has to be one, then Elemental over fire (there are 4 Elementals). If not, human

6th: **KlaineLoverFan525/**Catrina/Cat will be my 6th mermaid.

Name: Catrina  
Nickname: Cat  
Age: 16  
Mermaid Power: Controlling the Weather  
Boyfriend Personality: A really cute, smart, and caring guy  
Appearance: Dirty blond hair, bright blue eyes, tan skin, and 5'11.  
Personality: Smart, kind, and caring  
Tail Color: Aquamarine  
Piercings: Ears  
Tattoos: None  
Mom or Dad: Mom  
Backstory: Dad left when she was 8 so she doesn't know if she can trust her heart with a guy.  
Clothing Style: Girly Surfer Clothes  
Family Members and Ages: Younger sister: Clare. Age: 10.  
Color Jewel in Necklace: Aquamarine  
Likes: Surfing and hanging out with friends  
Dislikes: Bratty popular girls  
Hobbies: Surfing, Reading, and Shopping

And her pairing is the application that I put in for my best friend. He doesn't have an account on here.

Name: Jaydyn  
Nickname: None  
Age: 17  
Appearance: Very Handsome, Mohawk, Brown Eyes, Crooked Smile, Built but a bit scrawny.  
Personality: Arrogant, Funny, Can be evil at times,  
Piercings: None  
Tattoos: Skull On Fire on Right Shoulder  
Mom or Dad: Mom  
Backstory: He was shunned by his friends for helping a human (He's a Demon) and now he's sought refuge in California.  
Clothing Style: Tank Tops, Cargo Shorts, Leather Jackets, Suits &amp; Ties  
Family Members and Ages: Renee (Mom) 35, Nijel (Brother) 19, Jordyn (Sister) 10  
Likes: Chicken Strips, Michael Myers(Serial Killers in general, really.), Social Media, Being Popular, Cheerleaders, Five Nights At Freddy's 2, Video Games, Basketball, Music, Cartoons, 90s Movies, Junk Food, Computers, Parties, The color red, and Girls,  
Dislikes: School, Nature, George Bush, Poems.  
Hobbies: Video Games and Murdering non-innocent people, and rapping.  
Other: Scene Request: He wants to murder the bully.  
Supernatural Creature: Demon

7th:** BethShadows/ **Reagan will be my 7th mermaid.

Name: Reagan Host  
Nickname: None  
Age: 16  
Mermaid Power: Control and manipulate shadows  
Boyfriend personality: Loyal, Trusting, but isn't afraid to disagree with her.  
Appearance: Slightly curly black hair that reaches the base of the neck, Grey/ Green eyes, Tall  
Personality: Calm and caring, Down to earth, Although if you hurt her or her friends in any way she will get her revenge which will normally come later on with no warning , Sneakily  
Tail color: Black  
Piercings: Earrings and a nose ring  
Tattoos: None  
Mom or Dad: Jenny (39) and Neil Host(42)  
Clothing style: Black skinny jeans, Loose red top, Open black hoodie, Black and silver scarf and black fedora style hat with silver band  
Family members: her, her mum, dad and twins Lola and Lilly (5)  
backstory: Lived in Scotland, Caithness(county), Castletown (village), until she was 12 than her and her family moved to California.  
Color jewel in necklace: Black  
Likes: Reading and writing fantasy, Hanging about at the beach and swimming, Showing the bullies up and making them look like total idiots.  
Dislikes: Having to listen to Justin Bieber, Harry Potter, people calling her a goth (even though she is a bit, it annoying when other than her friends call her on, as it becomes her label) People who just label others like; The Nerd, The Goth, The Weirdo.  
Hobbies: Reading, Writing, Horse riding  
Other: She still has her Scottish accent, it has slightly changed but it's still a strong accent.

And this is her pairing Guest/Dean.

name: Dean Stone  
nickname. None  
age:15  
personality: Funny and adventurous. Extrovert and loud  
appearance: Auburn hair, Tanned skin, brown eyes  
piercings:none  
tattoos: none  
backstory: he is from wherever the story is taking place. he once caught a shark with his dad while sailing on his luxurious boat and he made a necklace with one tooth. he still wears it all the time.  
clothing style: Mostly swimsuits with a shirt and flip flops.  
family members and ages: Holly(mom, 42), Paul(dad 44). no brothers or sisters.  
likes: the beach, sunbathing, his girlfriend, and sailing.  
dislikes: bullies, homework ( but he does it though) and insides.  
hobbies. basketball, surfing and sailing  
others: none  
if you are a guy, what supernatural creature you want to be: human

8th:**Smarklez/ **Neveah will be my 8th mermaid.

Name: Nevaeh  
Nick name: Skeedar  
Age: 15  
Mermaid power:She can change her voice to sound like anybody else's voice  
Boy friend personality: Protective, caring  
Appearance: Dirty blond mid back length hair. Blue eyes with a green tint.  
Personality- bubbly, fun, funny, loyal, smart, forgetful and stubborn  
Tail color- Yellow tinted light blue.  
Color jewel in necklace: Bright yellow  
likes: Drawing, Dancing, be kind, mushrooms  
dislikes: Homophobes (Love is Love), Tempers, and brats  
Hobbies: Drawing, Dancing, Drums  
Other: Fear of fire, kitten sneeze, cuddly  
Piercings- none  
Tattoos- none  
Mom or dad- Mom  
Back story- Tragedy stroke in her family at a young age. When she was only 3 a serial killer lite her house on fire. The event gave her a petrifying fear of fire. Unfortunately that was not the only thing bad to come out of the fire. Her dad, grandma, and big sister dies in the fire. What was left of her family moved to Australia to try and leave behind their past. Now her Mom and big brother and extremely over protective of her.  
Clothing style- Hats, High tops, Comic style graphic t-shirts, and big sweatshirts.  
Family-Mom, Laura- 36 (Young mom) Brother ,Cody- 18

And her pairing, Guest/Kyle.

Name: Kyle Marangoni  
Nickname: none  
Age: 15  
Appearance: caramel skin, honey brown hair, and brown eyes. Average.  
Personality: annoying n** obnoxious at first but nice and sweet once you know him  
Piercing/Tattoos: none, but he plans to get one when he is old enough.  
Backstory: grew up in a tough neighborhood until his Dad got a better paying job and was able to move into an apartment near the beach. His parents divorced when he was ten and his Dad remarried three years later.  
Clothing style: khaki shorts, t-shirt, and flip flops.  
Family members and ages: Aaron Marangoni, Dad, 49. Stephanie Marangoni, step-mother, 47. Lori DeLannoy, Mom, 49.  
Likes: banana smoothies, his girlfriend, and the beach.  
Dislikes: cloudy days, fighting, and school.  
Hobbies: basketball, water skiing, and video games.  
Creature: human.

9th: Spunky Punk/Jennette is my 9th mermaid.

Name: Jennette

Nickname: jenn

Age: 16

Power: making auroras, clouds, rainbows and pretty much anything in the sky. She also controls the streak colors in her hair.

Appearance: blue eyes Brown hair with streaks (that change color to match whatever she wears, wants or feels).

Personality: fun, adventurous, punky

Tail color: dark blue

Piercings: double pierced earlobes, a piercing on the top and middle part of her right ear a nose piercing on her left nostril and a piercing on the right side of her upper lip

Tattoos: she has one of a dice on her wrist and one of an electric guitar with Angel wings on her thigh

Mom or dad: none she lives with her 20 year old sister.

Backstory: Her mom died when she was 12 and her dad was arrested when she was 14 so she lives with her sister and her 2 year old daughter Bailey

Clothing: she likes to wear dark colors, ripped jeans, Levi skirts, short shorts, plaid shirts, Levi vests, combat boots, leather and Levi jackets and camo shorts

Family members and ages: (sisters) cassie 20, angie 13 Molly 10 (nieces) Bailey 4, May 1

Color of jewel in necklace: red

Likes: rock music, punk music, screamo, metal, singing, dancing, gymnastics, scary movies

Dislikes: bright colors, classical music, school

Hobbies: singing, dancing, gymnastics, playing guitar and drums

10th: Guest/Hazel is my 10th mermaid.

name: Hazel stage  
nickname: el  
age: 14  
mermaid power: creates moving images with water with hand in okay shape  
Boyfriend personality: gentleme, kind but also can be alittle bit rough on special occasions  
Appearance: Has Green eyes, Black hair and freckles, quite skinny  
personality: funny, kind and is a good listener  
Tail colour: Light green  
Pierccings: ears are peirce twice  
Tattoos: none  
mom or dad: dad  
backstory: mom and dad divorced 6 years ago  
clothing style: plain but fashionable  
Family members and ages: 1 sister called Grace  
Colour Jewel in Necklace: Light Green  
other: Only just moved to (wherever the storys set) from Sydney

And her pairing, Guest/Ryan. He and his brothers are in the story. Triplets.

Names: Jason, Liam, and Ryan Parkers.  
Age: 16  
Appearance: all of them blond hair in different shades (Jason, dirty blond; Liam, ash blond; Ryan, bright blond). Jason and Ryan: hazel eyes. Liam: brown eyes. All of them have tanned skin but aren't really muscular.  
Personality: Jason: quiet and shy. Liam: loud and sassy. Ryan: funny and somewhat obnoxious.  
Piercings: Ryan: a little ring on his right ear.  
Backstory: all three of them really close despite their personalities, they grew up in quiet suburban neighborhood.  
Clothing style: Jason: jeans and t-shirts. Liam: beach clothes. Ryan: jeans and t-shirts.  
Family members: Isla Parkers: mother, housewife, 42 years old. Charles Parkers: father, sales director at an appliance company, 43 years old.  
Likes: beach voleyball, fishing, and video games (all three of them). Their girlfriends.  
Dislikes: no wifi, when a voleyball deflates, school, and no allowance.  
Hobbies: beach voleyball, fishing, videogames.

**THAT TOOK FOREVER! I'm pretty sure some of you hate me for how long this took to upload. Sorry, I have been extremely busy with lots of other stories and I know some of you are probably going to tell me to just commit myself to one story, but I'm not good at that. I'm glad this is up now and I hope you are all happy with the results. I will begin the first chapter right when this is posted. Now, then...**


End file.
